No Control/Letra
Español= Una taza de café manchada Solo una huella de lápiz labial no es suficiente Dulce, donde te recuestas Aún conservo un rastro de inocencia en la funda de mi almohada Despertando Junto a ti soy un arma cargada No puedo contener más esto Soy todo tuyo No tengo control, sin control Sin poder Y no me importa si es obvio No puedo tener suficiente de ti El pedal está abajo, mis ojos están cerrados Sin control El sabor, en mi lengua No quiero olvidar la noche anterior Y el color, donde te recostaste Podría quedarme justo aquí y quemarme en él todo el día Despertando Junto a ti soy un arma cargada No puedo contener más esto Soy todo tuyo No tengo control, sin control Sin poder Y no me importa si es obvio No puedo tener suficiente de ti El pedal está abajo, mis ojos están cerrados Sin control Perdí mis sentidos Estoy indefenso Su perfume es mi redención Dulce y ácido Lo devoro Recostado aquí cuento las horas Despertando Junto a ti soy un arma cargada No puedo contener más esto Soy todo tuyo No tengo control, sin control Sin poder Y no me importa si es obvio No puedo tener suficiente de ti El pedal está abajo, mis ojos están cerrados Sin control Despertando Junto a ti soy un arma cargada No puedo contener más esto Soy todo tuyo No tengo control, sin control Sin poder Y no me importa si es obvio No puedo tener suficiente de ti El pedal está abajo, mis ojos están cerrados Sin control |-| Inglés= Stained, coffee cup Just a fingerprint of lipstick's not enough Sweet, where you lay Still a trace of innocence on my pillow case Waking up Beside you I'm a loaded gun I can't contain this anymore I'm all yours I got no control, no control Powerless And I don't care it's obvious I just can't get enough of you The pedal's down, my eyes are closed No control The taste, on my tongue I don't wanna wash away the night before And the heat, where you laid I could stay right here and burn in it all day Waking up Beside you I'm a loaded gun I can't contain this anymore I'm all yours I got no control, no control Powerless And I don't care it's obvious I just can't get enough of you The pedal's down, my eyes are closed No control Lost my senses I'm defenseless Her perfume's holding me ransom Sweet and sour I devour Lying here I count the hours Waking up Beside you I'm a loaded gun I can't contain this anymore I'm all yours I got no control, no control Powerless And I don't care it's obvious I just can't get enough of you The pedal's down my eyes are closed No control Waking up Beside you I'm a loaded gun I can't contain this anymore I'm all yours I got no control, no control Powerless And I don't care it's obvious I just can't get enough of you The pedal's down, my eyes are closed No control Categoría:Lyrics